Sin Suerte
by Risana Ho
Summary: Sakura era una mujer exitosa, lo tenía todo. Bueno casi todo, y ahora que regresaba para buscar su ultimo "premio", descubrió que ya se lo habían ganado…sin duda, casarse no era para ella.


_**Descleimer**_: Aquí yo diciendo siempre lo mismo ¬¬, los personajes no son de mi propiedad u.u, son de Kishimoto-san, que se que también le gusta el SasuNaru aunque lo esconda XD.

.

**Sin Suerte **

**.**

_By R. S.a.s.u.N.a.r.u.H.o.t.s_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

Los pasillos de aquel supermercado de conocido renombre estaban a reventar. Las personas iban y venían de un lado a otro, todos ellos con su respectivo carrito lleno de varios artículos para llenar sus despensas al ser quincena. Entre risas, platicas animadas y uno que otro regaño, las personas se paseaban cómodamente ante la gran tienda que lo tenia de todo.

Entre los montones de personas, sobresalía una de ellas. Aquella mujer alta y de esbelta figura; vestida casi como si fuera una ejecutiva. Con aquel saco, esa elegante falda corta y esas exageradas zapatillas de tacón. Sobresalía demasiado, pero no sólo por su atuendo que aparentaba ser demasiado elegante y caro. No, también tenía que ver aquel color poco usual de sus cabellos, el tono rosa de su larga cabellara al igual que el exuberante color jade de sus ojos llamaban bastante la atención.

Había tomado la atención de la mayoría de personas. De uno que otro cliente que iba solo y también de otros que iban acompañados (aunque por tal atrevimiento recibieran su merecido codazo por parte de su pareja).

Ante tal panorama, Sakura no podía dejar de sonreír altanera por las reacciones que provocaba.

Siempre le había gustado llamar la atención.

Mientras camina igualmente como las demás personas jalando su carrito, recordaba cuanto había cambiado todo en el tiempo que había estado fuera de la ciudad de Konoha. Habían pasado exactamente casi 8 años de que había salido de su pacifica comunidad, para dirigirse a Tokio y entrar en aquella tan prestigiada escuela de medicina.

Apenas tenía unas cuantas horas de haber regresado, no había visto a nadie, de hecho había ido al supermercado porque no tenía nada de provisiones, así fue como termino yendo a esa gran tienda, apenas puso un pie en su nuevo departamento.

Quería ponerse al día, no había mantenido comunicación con nadie, siempre le había dado prioridad a sus estudios y posteriormente a su trabajo. Era por eso que no sabía lo mucho que habían cambiado (aunque la verdad no le interesaba saber de vidas ajenas), aun así quería saludarlos y contarles de sus logros (que se podía traducir a restregarles en su cara su buena fortuna).

Se podía decir que tenía una buena vida; había cumplido su sueño. Todavía no estaba casada porque no encontraba a la pareja perfecta. Porque a pesar de todo, ella aun creía en los cuentos de hadas. Aun esperaba a su príncipe azul. Bueno, podía ser de cualquier color, siempre y cuando que fuera de piel blanca, cabellos y ojos negros y que llevara por apellido Uchiha y por nombre Sasuke.

Si, él había sido su meta de año nuevo.

Por él, había regresado a ese patético pueblucho que muchos llamaban ciudad en "desarrollo".

Pues sí. ¿Qué esperaban? Ella se consideraba perfecta, por lo que siempre había pensado que se merecía lo mejor.

Y si se convertía en la esposa del gran Uchiha Sasuke, sería su meta completamente lograda (sobre todo porque ya no aguantaba las burlas de sus compañeras de trabajo, las cuales le decían _solterona,_ o peor aún, que ya se le estaba pasando su tiempo para amarrar a un hombre).

-. _Pobres ilusas y patéticas_.- susurro para sí.

Casi se podía imaginar las caras de sorpresa y envidia (sobre todo envidia), que pondrían cuando les presentara al moreno. Se quedarían con la boca abierta y ella como la ganadora que siempre se había considerado.

Si lo lograba, ese sería un triunfo más para su exitosa carrera.

Al menos, eso era lo que esperaba…

Con aquellos pensamientos (y subida en su nube), se adentro a un nuevo pasillo, el cual mostraba un letrero en la parte de arriba que decía: _Galletas y Cereales_.

Continuo su camino, necesitaba algún cereal bajo en grasa para conservar su figura (algunas veces se creía mucho los anuncios milagrosos de la televisión).

Tenía pensado tomar una caja, cuando observo como a unos pasos más, un pequeño niño trataba de tomar un paquete de galletas que se encontraban en la parte de arriba. A simple vista se podía dar cuenta que aquel niño no le llegaría por más que estirara su brazo, así que como buena samaritana (y un poco irritada por la terquedad del infante). Dejo su carrito a un lado y se acerco al pequeño. Tomó la caja de galletas de vainilla y se la entrego al menor.

-. Aquí tienes pequeño.- dijo con una sonrisa algo plástica, a ella no le gustaban los niños.

Pero aun así, esperaba algún agradecimiento y no aquella mueca de enojo que se dibujaba en la cara del niño.

-. Estaba a punto de alcanzarlas, _señora_.- hablo el menor con el ceño levemente fruncido. Mientras, no muy convencido tomaba la caja de galletas.

Sakura también hizo una mueca de enojo, sobre todo por la última palabra. Ella aun no se consideraba ninguna "_señora"_. A pesar de su edad, todos le decían que se veía muy joven, siempre le preguntaban cual era su secreto para verse siempre así de hermosa.

Y ahora aquel enano le decía señora y aparte se molestaba por haberlo ayudado.

Observo con detenimiento a ese pequeño engendro; por alguna razón se le hizo bastante familiar. Tal vez por aquel oscuro color de cabellos, ya que eran del mismo tono que el de su adorado Uchiha. No obstante, lo que más le llamo su atención fueron aquellos bonitos ojos azules que la miraban con molestia.

Era bastante curioso.

-. Mira niño, yo no soy ninguna señora, en vez de enojarte deberías de agradéceme _enano_.- dijo un poco molesta, después de todo no veía a ninguna persona cerca de aquel diablillo, tal vez sus padres eran igual de maleducados que él, al menos eso era lo que se imaginaba.

El morenito entrecerró sus azules ojos en señal de molestia, a pesar de ser pequeño sabía cuando las personas eran buenas o malas. Y aquella mujer no le inspiraba nada de confianza, así que estaba dispuesto a reclamarle por decirle enano, cuando escucho una voz bastante familiar.

-. ¡Suzaku!, ¿en donde estas-ttebayo?.-

Ambos voltearon al extremo del pasillo en donde apareció la figura de cierta persona de cabellara rubia, el cual a pesar de los años, Sakura reconoció de inmediato. Ya que aquella fastidiosa muletilla la había soportado en todos sus años de secundaria y preparatoria.

Por su parte, el pequeño azabache borro rápidamente aquella mueca de enojo para cambiarla por una amplia sonrisa.

-. ¡Otou-chan, aquí estoy!.- dijo con un grito el pequeño alzando uno de sus brazos para que lo viera.

El rubio lo diviso de inmediato y sin perder tiempo se dirigió a ellos. Pero Sakura aun no reaccionaba por lo que había escuchado.

¿Otou-chan?

¿Acaso Naruto ya tenía un hijo? ¿Eso quería decir que también estaba casado?

Eso sí, no se lo esperaba.

Rápidamente abandono sus anteriores cuestiones para concentrarse en una interrogante mayor.

¿Qué clase de perdedor se casaría con aquel molesto rubio?

Bueno, no era que le cayera mal, había que admitir que tenía su encanto. Sin embargo, en todo aquel tiempo que compartieron en la escuela, siempre había sido; revoltoso, escandaloso, demasiado hiperactivo y exagerado.

-. _Solo un loco o un enfermo de sus facultades mentales, se casaría con Naruto_.- pensó para sí misma en el momento.

Rió un poco por aquella conclusión. Salió de sus pensamientos al tener más cerca al otro, quien la había pasado de largo para ir junto al niño. Al parecer no la había reconocido.

-. ¿Encontraste las galletas que querías?.-

-. Si Otou-chan.- dijo feliz el pequeño, que hasta se le había olvidado el enojo.

-. Qué bien, entonces vamos para que Otou-san las pague, nos está esperando en la fila de la caja-ttebayo.-

-. ¡Sí!.-

Naruto tomó la mano de su hijo para emprender su camino. Pero la pelirrosa se paró frente a él dándole una sonrisa algo fingida. Mientras el rubio sólo la miraba atento para que ésta le diera el motivo de ponerse en su camino.

-. ¿Naruto?.- pregunto tratando de sonar sorprendida.

-. Si, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?.-

-. ¡¿Qué? ¿No te acuerdas de mí? Soy Sakura, Haruno Sakura.-

El otro la observo mejor. Aquella mujer si se parecía bastante a su amiga pelirrosa. Con el cabello mucho más largo y con unos años de más. No pudo evitar sonreír de manera alegre al reconocerla por completo.

-. ¡Sakura-chan!.- dijo feliz.- ¿Cuándo regresaste?.-

-. Apenas hace unas horas, quería verlos, pero necesitaba venir a comprar unas cosas.-

-. Qué bueno, los demás se pondrán muy contentos-ttebayo.-

-. Eso espero.- dijo recordando a cierto pelinegro.

Por su parte a Suzaku no le había gustado aquella repentina plática, así que llamo la atención de su rubio padre.

-. Otou-chan, vámonos, Otou-san nos está esperando.-

-. Espera sólo un momento Suzaku.-

-. ¿Es tu hijo?.- pregunto aunque era obvio que sí.

-. Así es, se llama Suzaku.- dijo mirando a su retoño.- Vamos, preséntate hijo.- pero el pequeño no dijo nada y sólo la quedo observando.

-. Es muy lindo.-

-. Sí, pero a veces creo que no salió a mí, todos dicen que se parece a su otro papá.-

-. Cierto, eres un doncel verdad Naruto.-

-. Si, no me gustaba la idea, pero ahora lo agradezco, porque así tengo a mi pequeño.-

-. Me da gusto.- decía, aunque no era lo que verdad sentía. Sobre todo porque se suponía que ella era mejor y aun así seguía solterona.

Observando otra vez al menor se pregunto cómo sería su otro padre.

El pequeño era de cabellos azabaches…

-. ¿_Acaso Naruto se habrá casado con Sai?.-_ no pudo evitar preguntarse.

Si, solamente aquel loco quedaría como pareja perfecta para el rubio. Pero no quería ser tan obvia y preguntar.

-. Otou-chan, vámonos.- insistió el pequeño.

-. Adelántate con tu papá, yo los alcanzo.-

Suzaku se lo pensó pero aceptó. Felizmente se dirigió a la filas de la cajas registradoras.

Sakura con la curiosidad a flor de piel, comenzó a caminar lentamente jalando su carrito. Naruto había comenzado a hablar, acerca de no sé qué cosas, la verdad es que no le prestaba la mas mínima atención. Ella sólo se dedicaba a sonreír y asentir de vez en cuando mientras sus verdes ojos miraban discretamente la dirección que tomaba el pequeño.

Vio las largas filas que se encontraban frente a las cajas registradoras, había demasiada gente para su gusto. Además, para su disgusto. El pequeño Suzaku se había detenido para observar algunos de los juguetes que estaban en el pasillo.

¿Por qué no podía apurarse?

Casi quería ir a regañarlo por hacerle perder su tiempo. Su frustración crecía, controlándose sólo cuando observo que el menor retomaba su camino.

Llego con paso rápido a la fila de la caja, pudo observar como al parecer alguien lo había cargado.

¡Ha! Rió para sus adentros cuando observo que efectivamente el hombre que cargaba al _enano _(como lo había apodado) era el retrasado de Sai.

Se veía bastante diferente. Pero aun así lo había reconocido de inmediato por aquella exagerada palidez de su piel, tenía sus oscuros cabellos un poco más largos. Aunque parecía que las sonrisas si habían cambiado un poco, porque aquella que le estaba dando al menor, no era para nada parecida a las que tenía cuando asistían a la escuela.

Un poco menos curiosa, se relajo. Por fin poniendo atención a lo que el rubio le decía.

-. Por cierto, Naruto, felicidades por tu matrimonio.-

El rubio se extraño por aquel repentino cambio de tema. Ya que él le iba preguntando por su trabajo. Aun asintió feliz con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-. Si yo también estoy feliz-ttebayo.-

Continuaron caminando hablando ahora si de su trabajo. Le contaría (presumiría) sobre sus logros, ya que una mujer exitosa como ella, siempre lo tenía todo.

.

S&N

.

Suzaku había llegado con rapidez a la fila al observar que su padre no estaba. Sin embargo, se alegro cuando observo a otra persona conocida para él.

-. ¡Tío Sai!.- grito contento mientras el otro lo abrazaba.

-. ¿Cómo estas, campeón?.- decía mientras lo cargaba entre sus brazos.

-. Oye copia, no abraces a mi hijo con tanta confianza.- dijo Sasuke llegando a la fila.

El albino sonrió de manera fingida mientras comenzaba a hablar.-. No seas tan posesivo, Sasuke-kun, si sigues así, algún día Naru-chan te dejara.-

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos con molestia. Preguntándose, porque de todas las personas, tenía que haberse encontrado con el pintor de cuarta. Y aunque le hubiera hecho el favor de cuidarle el lugar en la fila, no se lo agradecería.

-. ¿A dónde fuiste Otou-san?.- pregunto de repente el menor para que cambiaran de tema.

-. Fui por la carne que se nos habían olvidado.- dijo con simpleza, pero se acordó de cierta persona.- ¿y Naruto?.-

-. Otou-chan se quedo platicando con una mujer rara.- dijo un poco enojado el menor.

-. ¿Rara?.- los dos mayores preguntaron a la vez.

-. Si, tenía un extraño color de cabellos, como si tuviera un gran chicle de frutas sobre su cabeza.-

Los tres comenzaron a reír por aquella acertada descripción. Claro, Sasuke sólo mostraba una ligera mueca de medio lado, pero se le borro al llegar a la conclusión de quien era la única persona con aquel inusual color de cabellos.

-. Sakura.- dijo en el instante.

-. Si, así la llamo Otou-chan.- le aseguro su pequeño.

Sasuke no quería ver a esa mujer (mucho menos que se le acercara a su rubio). Suficiente había tenido en la preparatoria. Casi parecía que tenía un radar en la cabeza, ya que a donde él iba la otra lo seguía, había sido demasiado complicado en ese tiempo acercarse a Naruto, porque ella no lo dejaba ni a sol ni asombra. Había agradecido a todos los dioses habidos y por haber que la pelirrosa decidiera irse a estudiar lejos, ya que gracias a eso se había librado de ella.

Así que no tenía buenos recuerdos de la Haruno.

Suspiro con frustración.

-. Voy por Naruto.- dijo cargando a su hijo.- Cuida el lugar copia.-

Sai quería ver lo que pasaba, pero se tendría que conformar con la información que después le diera su pequeño sobrino.

Sasuke camino con prisa. Entre menos hiciera contacto con la pelirrosa mejor para él.

Sakura casi se cae de lado al observar como el Uchiha se acercaba. Nunca pensó que se encontraría en el mismo lugar, se veía tan guapo a pesar de los años. Aunque su felicidad no duro mucho al notar como venia cagando al hijo de Sai y Naruto.

-. Mira Sasuke, ¿sabes quién es?.- pregunto feliz el rubio al tener cerca al moreno.

-. Sakura.- hablo con su voz tranquila.

-. ¡Sorprendente!, Yo no me había dado cuenta y tú de inmediato la reconociste-ttebayo.-

Sakura se sonrojo por aquel comentario. Eso quería decir muchas cosas para ella, al menos en su imaginación.

-. Hola Sasuke-kun.- dijo con aquella voz melosa que siempre utilizaba con él.

-. Hola Sakura.- y él frio e indiferente como siempre.

La atmosfera por alguna razón, se comenzaba hacer pesada. Claro, sólo para el Uchiha mayor, ya que Naruto tan despistado como siempre ni se daba cuenta. Pero para el alivio de Sasuke, su nene había sacado mucho de su ingenio.

-. Otou-chan, hay que irnos se hace tarde.-se escucho la voz del pequeño Suzaku. El rubio se dio cuenta que estaba en lo correcto.

-. ¿Eh?, si tienes razón.- dijo Naruto para cargar ahora al pequeño.- Bueno, Sakura-chan, me dio gusto verte. Pero tenemos que irnos-ttebayo.- dijo para comenzar a caminar, mientras inconscientemente (ya que le era una costumbre) tomaba la mano del Uchiha.

La pelirrosa no entendía. Sólo atino a parpadear sorprendida.

-. Naruto.- llamo algo _ida_ por la acción del mencionado.

Él se volteo para ver lo que necesitaba su amiga.- ¿Si?.-

-. Sai es tu marido, ¿cierto?.- pregunto con un poco de escepticismo.

El rubio parpadeo confundido, él nunca había dicho eso.- No Sakura-chan, yo me case con Sasuke.- dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Y no era que el Uchiha fuera malvado o algo por el estilo, pero no pudo evitar alzar su mano y mostrarle su dedo con aquel reluciente anillo. Que muy a su pesar era idéntico al que le había visto antes a Naruto.

-. Felicidades.- dijo como robot, para darse la vuelta y seguir con sus compras, mientras ellos retomaban también su camino.

…

Se había quedado en shock. ¿Que había sido eso?

_¿Naruto y Sasuke, casados?_

No pudo hacer nada, más que suspirar con frustración. No podría llegar con su gran premio a Tokio. Eso era lo que más le dolía.

Tania que admitir que tenía mala suerte.

Siguió pensando, hasta que se detuvo de repente.

Pero… ¿Quién sabría la verdad de la historia? Nadie en su trabajo, ¿cierto?

No llegaría a Tokio de la mano del Uchiha, porque ella lo había rechazado. Sí, eso se escuchaba mejor.

Después de todo, ella siempre ganaba.

Al menos en su imaginación…

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hola! , aquí con un nuevo one-shot n.n**_

_**Bueno, no es que me caiga mal Sakura, pero tampoco es santo de mi devoción XD, así que la idea se vino de repente, y dije, porque no? XD**_

_**Pero bueno espero que les haya gustado n.n, además no se si se hayan dado cuenta, pero me gusta mucho el nombre de Suzaku para el hijo de estos dos n.n**_

_**Bueno, ahora si me voy n.n**_

_**Y que tal por último, un review? o.O?**_

_**Gracias x leer n.n**_


End file.
